


Compliments

by SoulJelly



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulJelly/pseuds/SoulJelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modesty was never Odd's strong point. For the 'OTP week' challenge on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliments

“You are awesome.”

His mouth stretched into a grin with the truth of it, perfect white teeth bared against a perfect tan. Odd briefly entertained the idea of modesty - hand curled loosely over that smile, shoulders hunched against the compliment- but it wasn’t a good look on him, never had been. It was a Della Robbia philosophy, in fact, one rare thing that he and all his sisters had in common. What was the sense in being so utterly charming, if a little on the short side, if you weren’t going to embrace it?

He leaned forward slightly, hands resting comfortably on hips. His breath was warm and hitched slightly in his throat as he adjusted his stance, staring into eyes unsettling in their intensity. An entire miniscule universe, fathoms-deep, with flecks of colours like constellations and a glistening black hole of a pupil at their centre. This close, he could just see the slight creases and shadow-smudges that spoke of lost sleep. A pale, arched eyebrow. The smooth curve of a nose that was best described as adorable.

“That’s right,” he echoed, that grin still playing about his lips. “Flawless, and stunning, and-”

“Not alone,” came a sudden voice from the doorway, and Odd spun away from the mirror so fast that he tumbled gracelessly into the arms that reached out to catch him. He righted himself quickly and fought against the blush that prickled up his face.

Aelita released her grip on his forearms but didn’t step away from him. Her gaze flitted to the mirror, then back to Odd, and one sceptical eyebrow crept slowly towards her hairline.

“Do I even want to know?”

Odd held his hands out to his sides, palms up, empty of excuses.

“Would you believe me if I said I was practising what I’m about to say to you?”

Aelita threw back her head and laughed, a loud, rare sound in place of the usual giggles that spilled out from behind her fingertips. When she faced him again, and he could no longer see the exposed hollow of her throat, she shook her head in mock despair. Then she shuffled her feet until she was standing at his side, nudging him lightly in the ribs. Her voice was quiet and the breathy words that tickled his ear were full of implicit promises.

“It’s true, though,” she said. “Or else I wouldn’t be dating you.”

Odd’s eyes lingered on the full red curve of her lips.

“You know what another great thing about me is, Aelita?”

“Hmm?”

“I have impeccable taste.”


End file.
